Princess Bella Swan Volturi
by tiana-swan-cullen
Summary: B is Aro's daughter.1\2vamp.a major target in the vamp world. princess of volterra.She meets the cullen with a secret she must tell no one.if it slips, will Aro make her come home?will e follow?possible lemons.M for language. canon couples. READ & REVIEW!
1. All about me

All characters belong to stephenie meyer.

*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

I`m Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. Yes Volturi. Actually Aro is my father. Yes I am aware that he is a vampire. I am 1/2 of a vampire. To bad he lives in Italy. So does my half-vampire mother now. He won't even change me into a full vampire like he did my mother. He says i have to wait until I am done with high school. I told him okay.

Now I'm moving to Forks, Washington. I'm leaving all of my popularity and friends behind in Florence. I have so many talents and some of them are going to go to waste when I move. I was head of the cheerleading squad, played volleyball, gymnastics, tennis, video games, did ballet, hip-hop, sang, skate-boarding, trained to fight vampires, just like my mother, played the piano, guitar, violin, and drums. I can even read minds somewhat like my REAL dad. From a distance Iknew your every thought and past action. Only if I chose to. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but... TOOT! TOOT! I'm awesome! As I said, my whole life was in Florence.

Here I'll be followed around for the next two years of high school. I had to give my mom some space because she can't handle the smell of blood yet. I already convinced everyone to drink from animals only. They agreed. That makes it that much harder for my mother to pass the new born stage.

`Here all the guys will try my patience and attempt to get me on a date. I don't look forward to all the attention. I know there is a cheerleading team, and a skate boarding park. I can't wait until graduation. Then I can be a full vampire and live in Volterra as the leader of the Volturi Guard. At least there are vampires here. I'll hang with them. Under no circumstances may I tell anyone who I am. If no choice is left, I can tell them what I am. Part vampire. Princess warrior of the Volturi.

I know that won't happen any time soon. I hoped off of the plane and walked over to my foster father, Charlie. He thinks he is my biological father. Of course my mom couldn't just say `Charlie when I went to Italy, I had an affair with a vampire. The baby is his.' Of course not. I have to call him dad and put people under the impression that he is my real father. Luckily it is easy seeing as I look just like Renee I only have Aro's eyes. That was a problem at first, but Renee said her grandmother—my great grandmother—had the same eyes, and that's is were I got them from. I loved Charlie like a dad anyway, though I hardly new him.

Charlie grabbed the bags out of my hands, though I was way stronger than him and I could manage a few heavy suit-cases.

"how was your flight?" Charlie asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"It was okay. You didn't have to come get me. Mom already had my car sent." I said. He was heading for the cruiser.

'' I honestly forgot that you had a car," he smiled sheepishly.

"Well I do," I'll just trail behind you okay?" he nodded and I walked to retrieve my car. I got in my midnight blue Lamborghini Reventon Roadster and followed Charlie to his small house in Forks. I hadn't been here in a while. I really was going to have to get use to the small house. I guess I would find my way around the town with ease as well, since it was so small.

"all right, Bells," Charlie said, opening my door and again grabbing my bags.

"Thanks," I said as we walked up to the porch.

"Well Bells, `s not much, but make yourself at home. I know there is a gymnastics team and a ballet studio... cheerleading too. Sign up. I'm sure you'll do great!"

"okay dad. Thanks. I'll go tomorrow. You know I have to scope everything out and see what everything is like before I actually sign up or join anything." I told him. I went upstairs to unpack all of my things. I went and took a shower when I was done. It was refreshing and I didn't smell like the airplane anymore.

I just threw on some PJ`s since I wasn't going anywhere. I would just cook dinner and go to bed afterwards. I knew tomorrow would be a very long day. When I opened the refrigerator, I was shocked to find it empty. There was nothing in the cabinets but PB and J.

"I ordered pizza. There's nothing here to eat." Charlie said entering the room.

"I'll go shopping while I'm out tomorrow. Enough of all this pizza and take out. Time for some good home cooking." I said.

"You really don't have to." He said.

"I know, but I want to." I said.

"Okay," Charlie agreed hesitantly.

There was a knock at the door and Charlie went to answer it. He came back into the room with two boxes of pizza in his hands. They smelled delightful. Surprisingly, Charlie and I ate all of the pizza except for two slices. After that, I just went to bed. There was a long day ahead of me. Might as well get enough of rest and energy for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

***********~~~~~~~~~~~______________~~~~~~~~~~~*************

I woke up at the break of dawn. If my clock wasn't sitting beside my desk, I wouldn't have known it was time for sunrise. Behind the clouds, you couldn't even see a sun. I sighed. I was going to have to get used to this. I knew it would be a challenge. I had always been living in the sun. At least today was warm for Forks.

I put on a sleeveless white top. There were sequins at the top and the bottom flowed until the very bottom were it stretches and some of the material flows over the bottom. I wore dark—almost black—denim skinny jeans. I threw on white sandles with a 2 inch heel. I let my hair hang in its natural curly way.

I put on silver hoop earrings and my silver charm-bracelet. It had a crystal heart locket with my mothers picture with me and Aro in a standing position. Renee was smiling widely with her arms hugging my shoulders. I was smiling looking up at my mom and gripping Renee's arms around me. Aro was grinning with his head rested on Renee's shoulder and his arms around her waist.

This had been taken recently. I never let _any_one see it. It was way to important to me now that I couldn't see them on a daily basis right now. There was also a crystal key. A crystal sportscar, purse, shoe , music note, and a book. This bracelet was very valuable and I never took it off.

I climbed off of my slightly uncomfortable bed. I would have to get a more comfortable one soon and Charlie can't know or I would be questioned about money. I went on to the bathroom and brushed my teeth using a brush made for vampires. One where the toothbrush won't melt. Daddy—no Aro (I had to get used to Charlie being Dad) had it made just for me. I washed my face and headed down the stairs for a pop-tart and some milk.

Charlie was already gone and had left money on the table for the groceries. No way this would be enough for all we needed in the house. I wasn't planing on spending Charlie's money anyway. I was going to use my own cash. I had an unlimited stash anyway, everywhere I go, thanks to Da—Aro. It was nice to not have to worry about all this different stuff. I wasn't spoiled or anything. Just confident—which was my goal to tone down this year.

I hopped in my Lamborghini and sped towards the nearest grocery store in Forks. I would probably need to stop in Seattle and buy some blood from a butcher. Oh and a mini-fridge with a padlock. A padlock that couldn't even be destroyed by the strongest of vampires. I ran a mental list of everything I would need to pick up in Seattle. Of course, all eyes were on my car, wondering who it was driving it.

I pulled up at the store after like a two minute drive. I apparently had the spotlight on me—not that I minded. I was used to it by now. I stepped out of my car and heard many gasps. I walked into the store with my purse in my hand. Some guy handed me a buggy to which I smiled and thanked him. That was unexpected. I maneuvered through the isles and got the groceries like I was on a mission.I stood patiently in the short line where the clerk was having problems with the cash register.

"Are you new here?"a soft voice inquired from behind me. I turned around to see a young wildly curly haired brunette about my age. She looked like a sweet girl. I could definitely see a future friendship there.

"Yeah. I'm Bella Swan." I said.

"Charlie's daughter. I'm Angela Webber. It's nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out for me to shake. I took the time to look at what she was wearing as I shook her hand. A jacket over a beautiful leotard. And jeans with sandles. She noticed.

"Oh I'm on my way to gymnastics practice. I'm actually running a little late. I just couldn't resist a sale on pop tarts though. It started at 7:00. It's 7:01 now. My mom is picking me up from here." she rambled. Was she embarrassed about the leotard? She really shouldn't be. Wait she was late?

"Um when is your mom coming?" I asked.

"She'll probably be here in about ten minutes. She had to drop off my brothers." Angela said. The cashier finally got the register working and was ringing up my groceries.

"Oh well I can take you." I offered.

"No, I couldn't impose on you like that--" she started.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. I was heading there anyway. I wanted to join. You can call your mom and tell her you have a ride. I'd be delighted to take you. Plus, I kinda needed instructions to get there. So you would be a big help," I told her.

"Well okay. Do you have a phone I can use? I recently lost mine," she questioned. I smiled and dazzled her a bit. I didn't mean to. I reached into my back pocket and handed it to her. She shook her head as she exited her stupor. She dialed a number and talked to her mother as I paid for all of the food. She gave me my phone back and paid for her Pop Tarts.

I put my bags in the buggy and we started towards my car. When we stopped in front of the Lamborghini, Angela's mouth dropped.

"This is your car?" she asked stunned. I nodded and popped the trunk. Angela helped me put the groceries in the car and said, "Nice car."

"Thanks. Buckle up. I drive fast but very carefully. You can never be too safe."I said once we were settled in the car. I looked at my watch. 7:05 a.m. I sped out of the parking lot and followed her instructions exactly. She remained visibly calm, but I could hear her fast beating heart saying otherwise. It wasn't very far and we made it there by 7:09 with my driving.

Angela jumped out of the car and ran towards the door to the gymnasiym mumbling something like 'she wasn't kidding. I chuckled. If her gymnastics instructor was anywhere as tough as mine, she would be punished and yelled at for being late. I walked into the building taking my leotard with me. I still had a few in my trunk from Italy. It was rather convenient that I left them there.

By the time I got into the gym I smelled a full vampire. Well hello, hello. I didn't think I would spot the vampires yet. I only smelt one but it seems that quite a few have been here. They would probably be interested with my sweet sweet human like blood. It would taste better than any blood. Or my heartbeat. It was way too fast to be normal. Or my skin in the sunlight when it glowed. They—or no one else—would ever see me in the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

***********~~~~~~~~~~~______________~~~~~~~~~~~*************

I ran my eyes through the gym and spotted her. A vampire. She was very pixie-like. Short spiky black hair and she sported a very small frame. Her leotard was pink and purple. As soon as I walked in,her head snapped towards me. I saw Angela in the corner with whom I assume was the coach.

I gracefully walked over to the coach after I heard Angela being yelled at by the coach with my advanced hearing. He was telling her how he should drop her if she wasn't going to be responsible for getting on time. That was tough. I stood behind the coach who still hadn't noticed my presence. I cleared my throat and the coach whipped around. At first his face was in a frown, but when he saw I wasn't one of his students, that frown turned upside down.

"may I help you?" the coach asked. I nodded.

"Actually, I was interested in joining this gym. I ever prior experience and I'm sure I can take anything you throw at me." I said professionally.

"Well you seem to have it all figured and planned out, huh?" rhetorical question. "Did you think to bring your leotard? You do have to try out first and you need to have everything with you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." I said.

"Good. Go get changed and we'll see what you got. Angela escort Ms..."

"Swan." I informed him.

"Escort Ms. Swan to the locker rooms and help her get powdered and everything." The coach said. "I'm coach Moss, by the way. You are new here. I haven't seen you around before. By the last name, I assume you to be chief Swan's daughter here from Phoenix?"

"That sounds right. I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella," I said. I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He took it gently. Angela led me back to the lockers. She removed her jacket, pants, and shoes. I removed my clothes and put on my blue leotard. It was beautiful. Especially the back. Angela let me put my clothes in her locker and led me to a dish of powder. I powdered my hands and walked out with Angela to stretch.

The vampire walked over. She seemed very.... giddy.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you. You'll make the team!" Alice beamed studying me. She gasped. "You have the most amazing colored eyes. They have a gold ring around the chocolate brown part. It's gorgeous." as she said that, I blushed furiously.

"You're eyes are a gorgeous uncommon color. It's stunning." I complimented. She just smiled wider. Her smile could've dazzled me if I was human. The smile was infectious. I found myself smiling just as brightly. Everyone had gone blank around me. To much dazzling for one day. I wasn't the only one who had noticed. Alice seemed shocked and amazed. I stood up and coach walked over.

"I see you've met my best gymnast already. Well you just do a floor routine and I want to see you on the beams and the rails. Do your best. It depends on your performance if I let you in or not. No pressure." He said.

"Usually when a person says 'no pressure', it just adds pressure," I told Coach Moss. He smiled sheepishly. I went back to the lockers and got my Ipod. I connected it to some speakers that were already here. I played a song that would suffice for my floor routine. I hit somersaults, cartwheels, back and front flips, aerials, handsrings, roundoffs, layouts and ended in a front split. Everyone clapped and cheered.

I walked over to the beams and did another great routine. Same with the rails. Everyone cheered. Coach strolled over clapping slowly.

"Very good. I'm afraid Alice may have some competition. You're in!" He said and handed me some papers for Charlie to sign. "Practices are 7:00 to 9:00 a.m. sharp on weekends.4:00pm to five on Wednesday and Thursday." I nodded.

I went to get some water ad a girl about my height walked over. Her name is Jessica. Coach had introduced me to everyone.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted.

"Hi Jessica," I greeted back.

"I just came over here to give you a little message from me and my girls. We like you. We don't want you to fall down the social latter. Don't hang or socialize with Alice Cullen," Jessica warned. How blunt.

"Good to know. Thanks for that bit of information. Can I ask why you think I should keep my distance?" I said. I looked at Alice. She was across the gym. I knew she could hear me and Jessica with that hearing. The smile had vanished from her face.

"Well she kinda weird. The only people she hangs out with are her family. She's even dating her adoptive brother. It's like she has no friends. No one even wants to be her friend. Who would? It doesn't even matter because you can hang out with Nicki, Ashley and myself." she beamed.

"Now why would I want to hang with you guys?" I asked. People like her really disgust me. She was oblivious to the tone of my voice.

"We are the most popular group around. We are the prettiest and we are the best gymnast." She bragged.

"Well I would never in a million years, be friends with you. I think Alice happens to be nice and I'm going to take the time to get to know her. I don't go by rumors and I don't judge people. And just to let you in on a little secret... Alice looks way better than any of you combined. Plus, I could swear I heard Coach call Alice the best gymnast. So you can go stick that fake nose of yours in somebody else's business. Now I'm going to go," I turned and walked over to a bench. Jessica was stunned to say the least.

"Get ready for the worst year of your life Swan! No one refuses us. No one talks to us like that! You'll pay." She yelled after me.

"You can try,"I said so she could hear. I flipped her off as I said it. I continued to walk to the benches. Angela followed along with Alice. We finally reached the bench.

"It's about time that someone told those three off." Angela mumbled. Alice stared at me.

"Thank you," she said in a low whisper. I nodded. "No one has ever stood up for me outside of my family and boyfriend."

"No problem. I hate people that go by rumors and judge people before they get to know them. Besides, I think you're nice." I told her.

"We're going to make great friends." Alice stated. What, could she see the future? I decided to take a look into her mind. She most definitely could see the future. She was also very curious about my heart and smell.

"Well lets go practice before coach says something," Angela suggested. We nodded and strode over to go practice. At 9:00-o-clock Angela, Alice, and I changed in the locker rooms. We walked out to the parking lot together. Angela and I waited with Alice for her sister to come pick her up. I was anxious to meet another vampire.

**SHALL I CONTINUE REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

***********~~~~~~~~~~~______________~~~~~~~~~~~*************

"We're going to make great friends." Alice stated. What, could she see the future? I decided to take a look into her mind. She most definitely could see the future. She was also very curious about my heart and smell.

"Well lets go practice before coach says something," Angela suggested. We nodded and strode over to go practice. At 9:00-o-clock Angela, Alice, and I changed in the locker rooms. We walked out to the parking lot together. Angela and I waited with Alice for her sister to come pick her up. I was anxious to meet another vampire.

"Do you do anything else that you can do or join in Forks?" Alice asked.

"Ballet and cheerleading. But something tells me Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest will be cheerleaders. I won't be joining that any time soon. And orchestra." I told her.

"Really?" I nodded. "My sister Rosalie does ballet. She's actually supposed to be at practice at ten. Maybe you can go with her. I was going to accompany her and watch her practice. After you take Angela home, you can come to the studio."

"That's awesome. Yeah, I would really enjoy that." I told her. "hey you want to come Angela?"

"I'd love to, but I can't go. Sorry." Angela said.

"That sucks." I said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go mow so you won't be late to get to the studio." Alice suggested.

"Good idea. Come on, Angela."

Angela and I stood up. I heard tires screech from a street or two over. Angela didn't hear it of course. That most definitely be Alice's 'sister'. I opened my car door. Coming down the street was a red BMW. Nice ride. It stopped directly in front of Alice. The most beautiful vampire stepped out of the car. She was tall, blonde, and had a body that could compete with Heidi. And Heidi was a very beautiful vampire.

I pulled up along side of Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie stared at my car.

"Woah, Bella! I love this car! It's almost as good as mine." Alice said. Rosalie nodded.

"I've never seen a Lamborghini up close before." Rosalie said.

"I could definitely say the same about that BMW M3. It's beautiful. Maybe sometimes I can take a look under the hood?" I said.

" Only if you let me look under your car's hood."

"Deal," I said. She grinned.

"Rose you know Angela." Alice said.

"Of course. Hi, Angela." Rosalie greeted. Angela waved.

"So this is Bella. Chief Swan's daughter. She just got accepted in the gym and now she is headed over to sign up for ballet." Alice said excitedly.

"That's great. I'm sure Alice told you that we were headed over there." Rosalie said. She was interrupted by a car pulling up and Angela swearing under her breath. We all looked at her.

"Bella, that's my mom. I guess I forgot to tell her I had a ride home." Angela's mom blew her horn and Angela got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Bella. See you all in school tomorrow?" We all nodded and said 'bye'. I followed behind them in my car. When we got out, more people watched me.

Together we walked into the studio. I was stunned by the beauty of the inside of the studio. Rosalie walked me over to a lady who looked to be about in her early thirties. Mrs. Sanchez.

"Mrs. Sanchez, this is my friend Isabella. She prefers Bella. She would like to sign up for this ballet class. Can she?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course. As long as she has talent. Any one can join if they have the talent." Mrs. Sanchez said. She had a French accent.

"Great! Where can she sign up?" Alice asked.

"Hold on dear. First she needs to show me her skills. Go get her a change of close rose, Darling."

"Yes ma'am. Come on, Bella."Rosalie took my hand and led my to a closet like room. There were many black leotards and tights. Shoes too. Rosalie handed me a black flowing skirt, tights, and a black leo. Then she gave me shoes. We both darted back to the front of the building. She put on music and I danced to it. When I finished, I was praised. I blushed lightly because some men where passing by and had stopped to watch me.

"Very good, Isabella. You do have talent. You may sign up in the corner. I`ll expect you here at 10:00 on the weekends and 4:00 on Mondays and Tuesdays. Rose, I'm sure can tell you everything you'll need to have. And that's all for today. I'll expect you tomorrow with these parent concent forms signed. I enjoyed the performance. Maybe you can work with Rosalie on the choreography for the upcoming show." Mrs. Sanchez said and handed me the papers for Charlie to sign. Rosalie nodded when the instructor suggested I work with her with the choreography.

"Feel free to stay and watch." Mrs. Sanchez offered.

"I'd love to stay, but I have a few errands to run." I said.

"Well that's okay. See you tomorrow, Darling." Mrs. Sanchez said walking off to help somebody.

"Bella, where do you have to go?" Alice asked.

"I wanted to go get a few things in Seattle. It's still pretty early." I said. It was now eleven.

"We'll go with you." rosalie offered.

"No," I said a little too quickly. "I mean I'm sure you have better thing to do than going shopping for stuff I need in my room."

" I love shopping! It doesn't matter what kind." Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet. I guess that blood would have to wait. I would go hunting when the sun comes out. By the vision I saw when I was in Alice's head, the sun would be out Saturday, Sunday, and Monday.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Of course. We'd love to go shopping with you." Rosalie reassured. I nodded.

I waited with Alice while Rosalie finished her practice. She was so graceful and fluent in her movements. She taught the others what she choreographed with patience and grace. By the time practice was over, I had caught on to all the moves just from watching. She changed out of her ballet clothes and put on the clothes she was wearing before. We all headed to Charlie's.

I needed to put up the groceries to fit the girls and bags of clothes into my car. I cooked while I was there and put a plate for Charlie in the microwave. We were all taking my car. It didn't make sense to take two cars if we were going to the same place. I grabbed an apple on my way out to my car. That would be okay until we got to Port Angeles—which is were I actually needed to go for the things that I wanted.

The whole way, I sped there and we sung a long to almost every song that came on the radio. The first stop was a LOWES. I got my mini fridge and some guy carried it out for me. I went to rooms-to-go and paid for a Queen-sized bed. It would be delivered Saturday. I would be there to intersept it and Charlie would be at work. The only issue was that I had no idea where to put the bed that was already there without Charlie noticing I threw it out.

Alice dragged me to the nearest mall. We went to almost every store in the mall and bought many clothes. I was right to take the groceries home or else we wouldn't have had enough room to fit everyone's bags into the car. I know this could be a whole new wardrobe, as many clothes as I bought. I didn't mind though. It was just apart of Alice's nature.

We finally got in around 6. Charlie's car was in the drive way. After introductions, my girls helped me get all my bags and the fridge up to my room. I escorted them to Rosalie's car and they took off. When I went back into the house, I grabbed bottled water, fruit, pasta salad. All of this I put into my little refrigerator.

I went ahead and cooked lasagna. We both ate in a comfortable silence. I had school tomorrow, so I headed to bed early. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new day.

**SHALL I CONTINUE REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series. *sigh* twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Again I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I took a quick refreshing shower and headed downstairs to see a note from Charlie telling me to enjoy my first day at school and that he'd be home late.

I still had a good thirty minutes before it was time for me to leave. I just ate a Pop Tart and drank a cold glass of milk. I had time to kill with nothing to do. I headed out to my car using my bag as cover from the rain. I sped off to school. It was easy to find. Forks was so small. Especially compared to Florence.

I parked my car in a shaded corner of the lot. Only one car was here. That good. The attention doesn't have to be on me.... for now.

I walked up to the desk of the main office. Behind it was a large red-haired woman in a purple t-shirt with big glasses. She was typing at her desk and looked up at me.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I informed her. She smiled warmly at me.

"Of course," she turned to a stack of papers and pulled out what I could tell was a map of the school and a schedule. "Here's is your schedule and a map of the school. Enjoy your day."

I walked back to the parking lot and sat in my car. I over viewed the schedule and the map. By the time other students started to arrive and circle around my car, I had it memorized. I listened to what they were whispering to each other.

_"Maybe the Cullens got a new car," one girl said._

_"I don't think so. All of them probably wouldn't fit in there,"_

_"Who is that?" a boy asked his friend._

_"I don't know... but if it's a girl, I'm totally asking her out. She has to be hot driving that beauty." his friend answered._

_"Not if I get to her first," The other boy said. _Whatever. In their dreams! I heard cars screeching and people started to scatter. It took it as my chance to get out of my car. A Volvo stopped right by my car and the horn blew. What's their problem. I took a look behind the wheel of the car and was stunned by the beautiful being. A vampire, of course.

"Excuse me. This is my spot. Has been for a while now." He said popping his head out of his window. I rolled my window down.

"Well I suggest you find a new spot," I said back. There were many gasps. Really? What was this, elementary school? Wow.

I got out of my car and the Adonis pulled into the spot next to me. I got out of my car at the same time he did. The wind blew my scent in his direction and he immediately grew tense. His eyes turned black. I pulled my hair around to cover the majority of my neck. I also put my hood up. I heard his breathing stop as he glared t me.

I took the time to peek into his most resent thoughts. His name was Edward. He was wondering why he couldn't read my thoughts. I was a shield. Duh. He was also angry at the fact that my blood was sending him into a frenzy. I smelled myself through his thoughts and I felt the gold ring around my pupil go black. Edward saw and gasped. "_What is she?" _he asked himself mentally.

Oops. I hadn't expected my blood to sing to him. Aro had told me that when a person's blood sings to another, they were called Singers. It was rare for a vampire to experience it. Apparently, I was Edward's singer. I hadn't expected myself to feel attracted to him. I felt a strange pull towards him.

He walked, very fast, to the doors of the building. I heard two more cars. A Porsche and a Jeep. The Porsche parked on the other side of me and the Jeep beside it. Out of the Jeep popped a large bear sized vampire with dark curly hair and Rosalie. Alice came out of the Porsche with a tall blonde vampire. He looked really stressed. Especially when he saw, more like smelled, me. Alice whispered, too fast for a human to hear. "Don't worry. You won't hurt her." He looked down at her and she pecked him on the lips.

She bounced over to me and gave me a hug so tight that I would be dead if I was human. What was she trying to do, kill me? She was still under the assumption that I was human. I shifted uncomfortably. She immediately let go mumbling a sorry. She grabbed my arm and led my to The blonde vampire as Rose pulled the big vampire towards us.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper and my Brother Emmett who is Rose's boyfriend. We're adopted, so it doesn't count as incest." Alice said. I laughed at her excitement.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Jasper and Emmett nodded.

"Nice wheels. Where'd you get it?" Emmett asked.

"Thanks. I have my connections," I said letting that hand in the air. I walked towards the doors to the school and walked to my first class. I got the teacher to sign it. As the teacher taught, I zoned out. I had learned all of the stuff I would learn in high school and more.

It went on like this until lunch. I walked through the double doors gracefully. My pale pink top flowed. I also had on white skinny jeans. I had a closet full of skinny leg jeans. I went to get my food in the line as a blonde haired boy walked over to me cheerfully.

" Hi. I'm Mike Newton. You're Isabella, right?" he checked. This sounded like the voice who said he would ask me out earlier.

"Bella,"I corrected.

"I know you're new and all, but would you like to catch a movie with me this weekend?" he asked timidly. I heard a low growl come from Edward.

"Look I'm sorry. I have to decline that offer," I said.

"Maybe another time then," he said rushing off. He didn't even wait for my response.

Alice flagged me down to sit at her table. I walked over with my tray and sat down. Edward immediately got up and rushed out of the room. If I listened hard enough, I could hear him leave the school and drive off.

"Don't mind him Bella. He has issues," Rosalie said. _Isn't that obvious." _I thought to myself.

"So Bella, how you like it in Forks?"Emmett asked.

"It`s wet and cold and.... ewww," I said. They chuckled.

"Why'd you come? Not to be rude or anything..." Jasper asked.

"I'm giving my mom a little needed space." I told them. It wasn't a complete lie. I was giving her space. So she didn't want to eat me.

"Well that's so unselfish," Emmett said. I giggled.

"That is pretty selfless, Bella."Jasper said. I just shrugged my shoulders, brushing it off.

"So ,Bella, are you going to choreograph the dance with me." Rosalie asked.

"I' d love to. You are so graceful. I'm jealous," I said.

"What do you have to be jealous of? You're as good as me. If not better." I blushed when she said this. Jasper tensed slightly. I felt my blood running quickly through my veins.

"Well, thank you. I would argue some more, but we would be arguing all day." I told her.

"So my house before rehearsals? We can take my car from there to practice." Rose suggested. I nodded.

We talked abut any and everything until the bell rang. I rushed to my next class. Biology. Apparently Angela had this class as well. There was only one table left and it smelled like vampire. Edward must sit here. What rotten luck? I phoned Charlie to let him know where I'd be as I caught up with Rose at the end of the day.

**Okay so I need help. Should I let the normal things happen as a front so Bella can reveal the Cullens secret with proof or should I let her find someone hunting in the woods? Review so I can no your answers.**

**Tell me what you think:**

**Should Emmett be a drummer or a guy that skateboards.**

**Should Jasper be a guitarist or a skateboarder?**

**The faster you review, the faster I can post.**

**I have a new story. I'm not sure if it will be a series of one-shots or a actual story. The first chapter will be up this Saturday at the latest. **


	6. author

**Authors note:**

**You guys who reviewed didn't answer my questions on what you thought.**

**Tell me what you think:**

**Should Emmett be a drummer or a guy that skateboards.**

**Should Jasper be a guitarist or a skateboarder?**

**The faster you review, the faster I can post.**

**I have a new story. I'm not sure if it will be a series of one-shots or an actual story. The first chapter will be up this Saturday at the latest. Warning though. It has graphic abuse at the beginning. Definitely rated m.**

**Any body want to co-write with me? It can be a new story to work on together or it can be something one of us already started. Review or p.m. me to let me know.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"And this, of course, is Alice's closet. And that is it." Rosalie finished up. I was shocked to say the least. This house was too beautiful for words. When I looked at Alice's closet, I was more than impressed. It was half the size as my closet. And the only reason that was the case was because daddy felt the need to spoil me. He used the excuse of me being the princess of Volturi and shouldn't be seen in the same outfits more than twice.

"I'm amazed." I said. The girls just beamed at me. I heard a door close downstairs. I looked towards the sound quizzically. I'm guessing a human shouldn't have heard that because both Rose and Alice looked at me like I had three heads. I looked at them innocently. They shook it off and dragged me downstairs.

"Bella, meet our mom, Esme," Alice said brightly.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," she was a nice looking vampire. As in kind and sweet.

"Oh dear, please call me Esme. Nice to meet you. It's about time someone was invited to the house. It's been a while since we've had company." she said.

"I couldn't imagine why. The house is gorgeous. And most of the kids appear to be nice. They are as far as I'm concerned."

"That you dear. Now if you must excuse me, I need to start dinner. You must stay," Esme said.

Now why would they need to eat? They only drink blood. Surely Esme wasn't going to cook a whole dinner just for me. Was she? I noticed Rose and Alice frowning. I skimmed their thoughts and giggled a little bit. They were repulsed at the thought of having to eat a few bites of food only to spit it back up. Again they looked at me. Esme included. Wondering why I giggled.

"I'll have to decline that offer. I'm a very.... finicky eater. On top of that I'm sure Char— Dad will be starving. Practice is tonight anyway right Rose?" Rose quickly agreed. I fought a smile.

"Oh well, maybe next time?" I nodded. "Nice meeting you." I smiled at her politeness.

"When I thought she was out of hearing distance I whispered,

"You two owe me one. I got you out of fake eating and enjoyment."

They looked shocked and confused. They were wondering if they had been discovered.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"I saw the looks of disgust at the mention of her cooking. She can't cook, can she?" I covered.

"Oh, umm... no she isn't a good cook," Alice said looking relieved.

"So we should start practicing, Rose." I broke the awkard silence that had built in the room.

Rose led me to the studio room. It had everything we would need there. We stripped down to our underwear and searched the closet for a nice comfortable outfit to do ballet in. Alice was looking at us off to the side. She was gazing intently at my side. I moved my arm to cover the tattoo that was there. It drew to much attention to it. It was a heart with P.V.G. in a beautiful script inside it. Princess Volturi guard. It was small and very pretty.

Everyone had one that was on the Volturi guard. v.g. For them though. Most of then didn't have the heart. It also didn't matter were it was put. Daddy strongly objected, but I insisted on not being treated differently. I wanted the tattoo. He finally agreed.

"Where 'd you get that tatoo and what does it stand for?" Alice asked. That of course drew the attention of Rosalie.

"That beautiful. I have no clue what it stands for." Rose admitted.

"Peace. Value. And good." I lied. "I got from a shop in Phoenix"

"It's hot," Alice complimented.

"Thanks." I said as we continued changing.

Rose and I finished the routine by the time it was time to go for practice. It was nice to just have fun doing something I love. So far the only thing that sucked about Forks was the weather, the size, and Edward's attitude. Other than that, it was fine.

Rose let me drive her car there. I accelerated through the streets. They questioned whether my speed was appropriate. They were worried Charlie would pull us over and give us speeding ticket. I told them not to worry. My powers came in handy in these situations. I slowed down back to the speed limit when I heard Charlie's cruiser down the street waiting to find someone speeding. I smirked when I heard his cruiser turn onto the road I was riding on.

I rolled the window down and told him hi. We continued to the ballet studio.

Rose and I taught everyone and helped them with the routine. Mrs. Sanchez said it was brilliant.

**Review. More will be up today.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:i don't own twilight**

* * *

The weeks passed by quickly. After a few days of no Edward, he returned and was nicer to me. I found the time to buy some blood at the butcher. A dance was coming up. I turned down several boys—including a Mike Newton—by telling them I would be in Seattle. In a few days, I was going with Angela and a nice girl named Erica to Seattle to find them dresses to the dance.

I had went down to La Push with Jacob. He took me to a bonfire. I heard many stories about werewolves and cold ones. This would be my proof when I told them I knew what they were. Besides, I wanted to get a book on legends and vampires in case I was being watched or something. I was very aware that Edward snuck into my window at night to watch me sleep. Half the time I wasn't asleep.

I was Angela was picking me up in a few minutes. I got everything I would need. I went out to Angela's car and we all drove to port angelas. As they tried on dresses boys looked at them through the window of the store. Angela blushed and Erica waved. Then Angela sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't afford any of the nice dresses and shoes. It's fine though. I'll wear an old dress." She said.

"No you want wear an old dress. That's the dress you want isn't it?" I asked. She cautiously nodded her head. " How much is it?"

"300" she sighed. "I only have 200"

"Tell you what. I'll lend you the $100 and you can pay me back when you have the money."

"I couldn't ask that from you, Bella. Thanks though,"

"You're not asking. I'm giving. Whether you want me to or not, I'm getting you that dress. I'll pay for the whole thing if you don't come to terms." I threatened.

She looked at me like I was crazy. I pulled out my wallet and handed her the $100. She took it gratefully.

"I'll pay you back. I promise."

"No rush. Hey I'll meet you guys at the restaurant. I want to go buy a book." They agreed and I went and I didn't even go into the store. I was just wondering after that. I was lost in my thoughts and just kept walking.

It was getting dark out side and I was lost. I had no idea where I was going. Two drunk men were following me so I sped up my paste and turned into an alley. To my surprise, two men were waiting on the other end of the alley. I really didn't want to do this.

I didn't want to kill them. If I ran at a human paste they would cath me. If I ran at a vampire paste, they would figure out the secret. If I fought, someone would die or get hurt. I thought through what I could do as they surrounded me. If I screamed, no one would hear.

I heard there thoughts and they were not pleasant for one. The other three just wanted to scare me a little. They had no idea how far the other one planned to take it. Then I heard the thoughts of Edward. My eyes grew black at the men and I growled lowly. They backed away a little. I imagined my black eyes would give them quite a scare.

I heard tires screech from behind me. The Volvo. Edward.

"Get in the car," he growled. I complied quickly and got into the car. He lingered as he advanced on the four men. I heard him growl and he got back into the car. He almost ran them over when he pulled out of the alley.

"Distract me." he said through clenched teeth.

"Ummm... Put your seat belt on." I said. He chuckling slightly at the absurdity of him getting hurt or crashing.

"Put your seat belt on," he challenged. I did and so did he.

"I'm going to kill Tyler." I declared.

"Why?"

"Because he has deluded himself into thinking that he is taking me to the prom," I said. "He is delusional. What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I have problems controlling my temper."

"Oh. I was supposed to be meeting Erica and Angela. It's late."

I realized we were almost there. We pulled up and Angela and Erica was leaving.

"How did you know where...." I trailed off. He got out of the car.

"What are yo doing?"

"Taking you to dinner. Go stop your friends. They're probably worried sick."

I got out of the car and ran to catch up to the girls.

"Hey. Erica, Ang."

They turned around and saw the relief on their faces. They were shocked to see Edward here as well.

"Where were you?" Erica asked.

"I got lost and ran into Edward." I admitted.

"Oh well. We actually already ate." Angela admitted.

"I'm not hungry." I told them.

"I think you should eat. I'll take you home." Edward said.

"All right. I'll see you girls tomorrow at school."

We all said our goodbyes and Edward lead me into the diner.

**Review. More will be up today.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight **

The host was female and she was ogling Edward.

"A table for two?" Edward asked. She lead us to a table, but Edward wanted a more private table. When she lead us there he thanked her. He smiled at her and she went into a daze and walked away.

"That's not fair. You shouldn't dazzle people." I scolded.

He was confused. "You have to know what you do to people."

He cocked his head to the side and asked,"I dazzle people?"I nodded.

"Do I dazzle you?" he said, his eyes smoldering.

"No," I told him. "I'm immune."

At that moment the waitress came to take the order.

"Hello. My name is Amber. What can I get you today?"She asked flirting with Edward. I wanted to rip her throat out. There were too many witnesses here though. I ordered a Coke. When she came back I ordered a mushroom ravioli and sent her on her way.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No."

"Where is your jacket?" he asked.

"In Angela's car." He put his jacket on my shoulders. I took a few bites of my food.

"That color blue looks lovely on you." I blushed. I didn't usually blush. "You should be going into shock. A normal person would be going into shock. Yet you don't seem fazed."

"I never claimed to be normal. Besides, I feel same when I'm with you." I admitted.

"This is complicated." He huffed.

"You're grumpy when your eyes are dark. They change colors. The brighter they are the nicer you are."

He didn't respond.

"I have a few questions." I said.

"Okay..." he said prodding me to go on.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Next."

I asked him if he could read minds. I wasn't so blunt. I went around the question, but I insinuated it. He admitted that he could read minds.

"You can trust me you know," I said.

"I don't have a choice anymore. I can't find the strength in me to stay away from you anymore." He whispered.

"Then don't," I whispered back.

"I was following you to make sure you were safe." He said. " Your number was up the first time I met you. I'm dangerous, Bella."

"I don't—I won't believe that for one second. I'm here and okay because of you." I told him.

"I heard what they were thinking and I came and got you. It was hard to turn away with what he was thinking but I did."

He picked up the check and we headed out to his car.

"It's your turn. What are your theories?" He asked.

"Well, I was hanging with some old friends down in La Push. There was a bonfire and I heard legends. I looked then up on the internet and connected it to you. Your eyes changed colors. You're cold. You move fast. I've seen Alice moved in gym. You are very graceful and pale. But you are vegetarian vampires because your eyes aren't the normal red. Am I right?"

It was silent for about five minutes. "Yes," he whispered. He looked sad.

"You want to know something else?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what you are. It would never change how I feel about you." I whispered. I loved him. It really didn't matter what he was. I felt sad that I couldn't tell him what I was. Who I was. If there was ever something, how could I base it all off of lies?

"You don't care that a monster is in love with you? You don't care that I could hurt you? You don't care that I kill? That I've killed humans before? You don't care that I've lied?" He ranted. I didn't miss his confession for loving me.

"I don't care. I love you and you aren't a monster. How long have you been seventeen?"

His lips twitched as he fought a smile. "A while," was his genius reply.

"This is wrong," He groaned. "It's dangerous. I'm dangerous. I fight with myself not to just give in and suck you dry. I don't know if I can," He said and hung his head in shame.

"It's too late," I whispered.

"Never say that," That cut me deep. I looked out of the window when my eyes watered.

"I'm sorry." he whispered seeing that I was crying. By then we were on the street to my house. I got out of the car and moved to take off his jacket.

"Keep it. You'll need it tomorrow," he said. I took it off anyway and handed it to him. If he wanted me to stay away from him, then I would.

"Good bye Edward." I said. I put money on the seat to pay for the dinner he paid for.

"I don't need or want your money." He said.

"Same way I feel." I said and walked into the house. Leaving him alone.

**This is originally stephenie meyers. I just added my own twist and changed a few things. There is more!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

"Same way I feel." I said and walked into the house. Leaving him alone. I thought about him sneaking into my room tonight. I nailed my window shut and put a note on the window saying 'keep out!' I was too rested to sleep so I decided to go on a little run. Charlie was already asleep.

I ran until it was daylight. Then I ran to Charlie's house. I got ready for the day. I went to school and completely ignored Edward. Of course I talked to Alice and Rosalie. I even found out that Emmett skateboards and Jasper plays the guitar. On my free time, I ordered a whole new bed and room-set. I painted the walls deep red and my bed spread was black with red flower petals. The headboard was mahogany as was my new desk and dresser the wood floor was now covered in a rug with a variety of reds and many shades of black. The room was beautiful.

When Charlie asked how I paid for it, I told him Renee won the lottery and sent me some money for a bedroom set. He called her number and she confirmed it. Alice begged me to spend the night and Charlie said I could. Today has come.

We drove to my house after gymnastics and packed some

clothes, while I fixed a quick meal for Charlie to eat while I was gone.

I picked up a pizza to eat—a small of course. I was the only one that was going to be eating. I got a soda as well. I didn't want to go to sleep. I was well rested. I probably would only sleep an hour. Half vampires don't need much sleep. The only reason I had been sleeping as long as I was was because I haven't had any blood lately and it was taking my energy. I needed to hunt soon.

We all took showers and got dressed for bed. I was in my silky black pajama bottoms with 'vampire', 'immortal', 'pale', 'bite me' and fangs all over them. I wore a black camisole and a white wife beater over it. I almost laughed and gave myself away when all of the faces in the house dropped when they saw me. Everyone but Edward was here.

"You all look like you've seen a ghost," I mumbled. I sat down in the family room. A striking male blonde vampire walked over to me and introduced himself as Carlisle. I smiled and shook his hand. He was very cold. I think he was surprised that I didn't recoil when I felt his cold hand. I knew he was aware that I knew they were vampires. "Nice to meet you."

He smiled brightly and his eyes were smoldering. When I took a peak inside his mind, I realized he was trying to dazzle me. It was a supposed test to see if I would have a normal reaction. I just smiled back as brightly, and let my eyes sparkle a little, and dazzled him. His eyes glazed over and his breathing stopped. After about 30 seconds, he snapped out of it in a daze. He was again surprised.

I had worked on my dazzling. I wanted to be able to dazzle people like my friends and family on the guard could. Hopefully I didn't give to much away. He looked at my hand and his smile turned into a frown.

"You know, Bella, I think you may have a fever. No human hand should be that hot." he stated. He just wanted to run test on my blood and see why I wasn't normal.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, no human hand should be that cold. Well, unless they are dead." I looked him directly in the eye.

"Well, I'm sure you can see that I am perfectly alive and kicking." He said. The others snickered a little.

"I can assure you that I am perfectly healthy. About five doctors said so." I threw back at him politely. He put on a small smile.

"Point taken," he said. He went back over and sat next to Esme.

"It's late. I should probably try and get some sleep." It was like 1 o-clock in the morning. I wouldn't go to sleep of course. They all nodded and I excused myself to the guest room. I got under the covers and listened closely to what they were saying downstairs.

"I think we should exterminate the problem before we are exposed. We can't be sure if she'll keep the secret if she knows. We wouldn't want the Volturi to get involved and kill us as well as her." Jasper said. I rolled my eyes at that. Daddy wouldn't kill me.

"No," Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Esme said together.

"She isn't a problem. She's my best friend!" Alice yelled at her husband.

"There is no reason to be rash, Jasper," Carlisle reasoned.

"Her emotions are full of cockiness and mischief. She is up to no good." I figured now was a good a time as any to pop in unexpected. I ran silently at my vampire speed and arrived at the door to the family room.

"Is that right? And be rash about what Carlisle?" I asked.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I arched my eyebrow at Carlisle. Was he really going to act innocent and put me off as crazy?

"How did you get down here so fast?" Emmett tried to change the subject. It was my turn to play innocent.

"I was standing here the whole time--"

"Liar. We would have heard your heartbeat" Emmett said.

"Who are the Volturi? Who are you talking about killing you or me for that matter?" I feigned fright as my only emotion. I blocked my future from Alice as I planned on calling my daddy.

Edward jumped into the window and stood next to Alice.

"Its nothing to concern yourself with." he always kept things from me. I really couldn't complain. I just nodded and went to my purse. I pulled out my Black Berry and walked to the guest room without a word.

I texted daddy.

_ Can I tell the Cullens what I am? I don't want to lie to them anymore. I love Edward Cullen and it hurts me to have to lie to him. It's not fair for them to tell me everything and I'm still hiding everything important from them. Please? I can't do it anymore._

I sent it to him.

As soon as I sent it, I got a reply.

_Bella, if this is hurting them as much as you say, tell them. DON'T tell them you are my daughter. Just make something about amnesia or something. It is still dangerous to let anyone know that you are Princess of Volterra. I love you Princess. You're mother is doing amazing. Stay safe._

I smiled and texted that I loved him and telling him to give my love to my mother and friends. There was a knock at the door. I turned to see Edward walk into the room with his head lowered.

"If I told you I had been keeping a part of me away from you, would you leave me or not love me anymore?" I whispered.

"I'm to selfish to ever leave you. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. What is it?" He asked meeting my eyes.

I shot out of the room at a my normal running speed. I was faster than vampires and slightly stronger. I had no idea why. Of course I'm immortal... eventually. I ran to the middle of the family room. When I stopped, everyone gasped. Then Edward was beside me with a very confused expression.

"What the hell!!!" Emmett shouted. Everyone else was in a stunned silence.

I took an un-needed breath. "I'm not human," I sighed.

"I think that much is obvious, Bella," Alice said.

"What are you?" Edward asked with a angry and disgusted voice.

"Half vampire." They all gasped.

"Impossible! You're a LIAR!" Edward shouted in my ear. I understood his anger. I understood. That was still no way to talk to me. He didn't know who I was. I felt the line around my eyes turn black. The next thing I knew, I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face. I hit him with so much force , he stumbled back a bit.

"I understand your anger! I do! But you have NO RIGHT to talk to me like that! I know I lied! Just like you all had to to protect a secret that could end in you extermination! How is it fair that You can keep secrets from me to protect you and your family and I can't do the same?!" I ranted at all of them. Edward looked at me in shock.

"It's not possible," he whispered defiantly.

"Yes, it is. My heart beats. They are way faster than normal. I still have blood. It's just way sweeter. I still sleep. Just not as much. I still eat people food, but I prefer blood. I really don't remember anything about my life.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

** "I**f what you are saying is true, then how come you never told us?" Emmett asked skeptically.

"Because it would be dangerous to ever let a species like mine be known to the vampire world. I realized a minute ago, when you were talking about killing me, that you were protecting your secret as much as I was protecting mine. It wasn't fair for me to know your secret and you not knowing mine. And who are the Volturi?" I asked.

"D-did your eyes just change colors?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Just like yours. The gold ring around my eyes depends on my mood, hunger, and diet. If I drank from humans, then I would have a crimson ring."

"That all makes sense," Carlisle said. He had a distant look in his eyes.

"Who are the Volturi and why would they want to kill me or you?" I continued my facade.

"They are the royal people of our world. They make the rules and they enforce the rules. You were right to assume that it was dangerous for a half-vampire to be in existence. No one can ever know. You said that you couldn't remember much about your life?" Carlisle quickly put the focus back on me.

"I was born in a forest and there was a note from my mother and father. It told me my name, what I was and it told me to stay deep inside of the forest where no human would cross for six years. I did that and from time to time I took things from the city to keep me occupied. Like instruments and I taught myself how to do everything else by reading and watching others do it from a distance. After those six years, I wondered around and came across a lady named Renee. I lied to her and she took me in. Her and Charlie. I went to live with her from the time being in Phoenix and I came here recently." I quickly tried to make up something that made sense. I prayed that they didn't ask for more on the topic.

Luckily, they didn't ask me anymore questions. Edward and Rosalie still hadn't said a word. We talked more about what I was. I told them that I could read everything in their minds from as for as their human birth date. They were shocked and demanded that I did Emmett like that. They were amazed when I told them All of the key points in Emmett's life and they believed me.

We all agreed never to speak on the topic again. Rosalie and Edward chose to believe and forgive me ,finally, after all of the serious convincing. My throat was starting to burn. I swallowed more than a few times. It wasn't long before the Cullens noticed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I'm thirsty." I muttered. I rose to my feet and the Cullens rose with me. I smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go take a quick hunt."

"I'll join you," Edward said. Eventually everyone was tagging along to hunt. We went to a clearing and I took out two white tigers. And buried their remains. Everyone else had ventured off and that left just me and Edward.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked.

"I don't know,"

I was left alone then. I raced back to the house and packed my bag to go home. Two days had passed sense I saw the rest of the Cullens. I still saw Edward, but he was more distant than ever. After school, I quit all of the activities I joined. A day later, Edward took me for a walk into the forest. I joined him reluctantly.

He was blocking me from his mind. We went into the forest and he took my hands. He had a dead cold look in his eyes. That scared me more than anything.

"We're leaving Bella," My mind raced. I hadn't expected us to leave so soon.

"Okay when are we going?" I asked.

"When I say 'we' I meant me and my family Bella," He said.

"I-I don't understand. You can't leave me. I love you. You said you wouldn't leave me." I panicked.

"I lied Bella," He sighed. "It is a part of me being a monster. I'm a liar.

I cocked my head to the side. "It's time for us to leave. People will start getting suspicious." He explained. I didn't want to believe that he was leaving me.

"I'll go with you," I repeated.

"I don't want you to come. I don't love you anymore, Bella. I never did. It was just the bloodlust. I confused it with love. Everyone is gone. I just stayed to say goodbye. You won't ever see me again, Bella. It'll be like I never existed. Goodbye." He kissed my forhead and was gone.

I didn't have time to register it all. It was like I went into zombie mode. I put one foot in front of the other. I was going in the same direction as Edward. I wanted to go full speed, but my feet weren't obeying my orders. All my senses had been cut off. I felt myself float into the darkness.

I was awakened by water pounding on my face. Men were yelling my name. I couldn't form any words. I wanted them to hear me. It was impossible. They were gone. I felt two strong arms wrap around my body. The person holding me yelled out that I had been found. I registered The man named Sam Uley carrying me out of the forest. I heard my name being shouted in relief. That was unmistakingly Charlie.

I was transferred into Charlie's arms and he laid me on the sofa.

"Is she alright." Charlie asked.

"Yeah. She just keep mumbling 'he's gone'," The one named Sam said.

"Bella? Baby, say something. Are you okay?" Charlie asked. No' I wanted to say, but I thought better of it.

"I'm fine," I managed before drifting off to sleep.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

884547$%#!#$%^5376474&5832849R8387

Yesterday, Charlie and I got into a fight. He threatened to send me back to Renee and I would have none of it. As expected, I went into a comatose state. I wouldn't do anything that wasn't necessary. I woke up that day. I wouldn't sit around waiting anymore.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

_FIVE MONTHS LATER_

_884547$%#!#$%^5376474&5832849R8387_

_ Yesterday, Charlie and I got into a fight. He threatened to send me back to Renee and I would have none of it. As expected, I went into a comatose state. I wouldn't do anything that wasn't necessary. I woke up that day. I wouldn't sit around waiting anymore. _

I hoped out of bed and texted my daddy back. I never actually answer or read the texts. I always said that I was okay and I always told him I loved him. That had been that. I couldn't keep acting like this. I needed to get some fresh air. I wanted to have some clarity if nothing else. It was a nice cloudy day outside. And it was only Saturday.

I decided I would go for a hike. Maybe it would clear my head. I changed into some hiking clothes and started to my truck. I pulled up to a trail and I smelt the very faint scent of Edward. He ad been here before he left. I smiled to myself as I followed the scent.

After 10 minutes of running, I walked into some secret paradise. It was a meadow. I only smelled Edward here. It seemed to be a place he stayed. His scent was so strong. I found myself crying as I thought about the month that had passed. I didn't remember anything. My mind never registered anything but the fact that Edward and my family had gone and left me.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but I heard twigs being snapped behind me. As a reflex reaction, I whipped around and got into a crouch position. I saw nothing. There was a cackle behind me and When I turned around, there was a russet colored wolf. Then there stood a naked Jacob and member protruding proudly in front of me.

"Who knew Jacob wasn't so little anymore?" I asked nervously.

"There were a lot of things you didn't know about, my little not-so-innocent-human. Where did you come from?"

"My mother's vagina," I retorted. He wanted to be a smart ass. I knew how to be one too.

"Look Bella, it seems like we started the day today on the wrong foot." Jacob said as he slid on some sweat pants. And a wife beater.

"I think that problem is yours, Jakey," I said.

"Well, Bella. It seems as if you aren't human. Obviously I'm a werewolf and The Cullens are vampires. Now to figure out what you are. What are you? That is the question of the day." Jacob said. He was pacing in front of me.

"A girl that is a danger magnet," I answered honestly. "I also know a lot about mythical creatures that aren't supposed to be real. Like about werewolf and vampires."

"Okay. I'll bite. What is the real reason you came to Forks?" He asked.

"There were vampires and werewolves here. More opportunity to find out what I don't know." I said.

"Why are you still here? Why did you stay so long? The Cullens left," Jacob asked himself more than me.

"Well I never expected to fall hard for a vampire. Plus there are still werewolves to learn about," I walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt towards me. His face was now inches from mine. "I'd love it if you showed me what the big dogs around here can do," I breathed into his ear.

I heard his breathing go erratic and his heartbeat pick up pace. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I could tell he was trying to regain control over the situation.

"We'll see. I know something that I would like to show you. It involves big dogs, fun and pleasure. Want me to show you?" His voice was husky. I let out a seductive laugh when I felt his growing member press against my stomach. He smiled when he knew what I was feeling.

I moved just as he was about to kiss me.

"Maybe another time. But for now I would like to know about the pack and your intentions with me. I didn't mean that in a sexual way either. Get your head out of the gutters." I smiled. He shook it off and straightened up.

"I guess we could arrange something for my new favorite little lady. Now where do I start off?" Jacob asked.

**:)REVIEW. REVIEW:). REVIEW:). Being my age, I can't stay on the computer typing for a long time. So this is just part one. I don't plan on upgrading until I get **_**TEN**_** REVIEWS! Yeah! Its a lot! I need the reviews. Good or bad. I value them all. Any of you are free to give me some of your predictions and ideas. I promise to reply back if it needs a response to a question you may have asked. You got a job to do. 10 reviews! Tell your friends on to read the story and to review it. Good or Bad reviews. JUST REVIEW! It makes me happy:) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 12

I don't have 10 more reviews. I'm not updating. Any way....oh loyal fans of mine. I posted a new story. Check it out. And OF COURSE REVIIIEEEEWWWW! IT CALLED 'VAMPIRE ASSASSIN...SUPPOSEDLY' READ IT _PLEASE!_


	14. author's note! very important

**Important message!!! So I just had a rush of story ideas and there is no way I can juggle the five stories I already have, reading stories for my community, training a dog, helping with the new baby, music practice, and school. Whew! I need all my fans to vote on my poll. I have created to know which story I should start typing first. I will not be updating any stories(unless i have time) until the end of February. Sorry! Love You Guys! I promise that everything will be worth the wait.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

Jacob led the way to the street. We headed in the direction of my car. I got into the front seat as I approached. Jacob got into the passengers side and we were off. I couldn't tell him what I was. I knew I had to avoid that at all cost. Jacob turned to me and asked the question that I feared answering the most.

"What are you, Bella," Jacob asked.

"I am an girl seeking knowledge," I told him.

"Bella......" he warned.

"Jacob,"he didn't stop looking at me and it was uncomfortable.

"I know that a human can't move that fast or even venture off into the woods alone. Tell me what you are." he demanded.

"I can not. I am bond under oath and must not tell you or I'd break several rules," I said. I knew that he was about to respond but I cut him off. "You of all people should know the strength of an order. A promise. A secret. Right?"

"You are right. I can't tell you how right you are. I can tell you that the pack will be furious that you know. Let's keep you not being human under the table as long as possible." I nodded and we headed to La Push. With Jacob's instructions, I drove to where all of the pack were supposed to be meeting. It was on a secluded rode that hadn't been ridden on in quite some time.

In the distance, I saw a gr4oup of muscular people. There was also a girl that I had seen around before. I think her name was...Leah. We stopped the car and Jacob and I got out.

They all walked toward us. Three of them had glares pointing at me.

"What is she doing here, Jacob," One of the bigger ones asked.

" _She _ has a name. _And she _knows." Jacob said.

In the blink of an eye, one of the ones that was glaring at me changing into a gray werewolf and was baring his teeth and growling at me. The next instant Jacob had turned and the gray wolf had gotten a hold of my neck and shoulder. I snarled in pain and roared.

I slammed the oversized wolf to the ground and held him there. I held his muzzle closed with one hands and his legs pinned underneath him. My neck and shoulder hurt like hell where I was chewed. I felt it healing quickly; but that didn't stop it from hurting. I growled in pain and felt arms entrap my body and forcefully lift me off of the wolf who had no clue who I was.

"What the _hell_!" I yelled at the wolf when my cuts had fully healed.

"What the hell _is _she!!" The one who pulled me off yelled at Jacob. Jacob flinched back slightly and shrugged his shoulders. " What do you mean" The man repeated Jacob's action.

"I mean that she has a secret to keep. She wouldn't tell me," Jacob said. All heads turned to me.

"what are you?" They all asked.

"Something special. One of a kind. And you are protectors. You won't have worry about me hurting any one." I said.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Leah asked the pack.

"_I_ trust her," Jacob said. He was looking into my eyes that were like a windows to my soul. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't hurt anybody.

"I trust your judgment. It is _her _I don't trust." The one speaking was named Sam. I saw it in Jacob's mind. He had turned down the alpha position and Sam continued. I definitely didn't want them to have another reason to spite me.

"Well trust me when I say she isn't heartless and won't hurt anyone," Jacob said. Sam took a minute to think about this and finally he nodded his head.

"If she hurts anybody, Jacob, it will be on your hands and you both will be punished. Is this understood?" Though I felt like a child, I told him that I understood. They all left, besides Jacob, I relaxed.

"So what do you want to know about us?"

"Everything." I stated.

"Where should I start?" He told me a bunch of legends and I realized something. They weren't aware that they weren't real werewolves. Real Children of the Moon.

"You aren't a real werewolf you know," I cut him off when he was in the middle of one of the legends.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you just get bit by a werewolf?" He said. He was confused.

"Well considering you were born like you are, not bitten, you can control your change, you travel in packs, and I've fight real Children of the Moon and I know when I see one, you aren't werewolves. You are shape shifters. You guys just happen to turn into the wolves. If you really think about those legends you just told me, you might understand it better." I informed him. I gave him a minute to let that sink in and he could only say 'wow'.

"I never really thought about that I guess. So what are the _real_ Children of the Moon like?" He asked.

"Well to become one, you have to be infected by one. You can't just be born one. It doesn't work that way. They are actually hard to kill, but I won't get into that right now. They only change durin the full moon and they have absolutely no control over it. They'd kill any human in their path. They travel alone. It is rare to see two together, much less a whole pack. There is more, but I don't know everything about it." I stopped there.

"That is really gruesome. Excuse me for not being enthusiastic, but I was just informed that I wasn't a true werewolf." Jacob said.

"Totally understandable." I said and then I noticed the sun's position in the sky. I needed to get home and start dinner. "I need to be heading home. That's for the load of information. It certainly quenched my searing thirst for knowledge."

"Well, okay. When will I be seeing you again?" He asked.

"Whenever you get up off of your bum and get over to the house for dinner." I said teasingly.

"I might just take that offer for tonight. There isn't anything to eat at the house soooooo expect us around 7:00?" He asked.

"Who is 'us'?"

"Just me, dad, and the Clearwaters."

"Hmmm...better make it 7:30. It seems that I have a lot of cooking to do." I told him he nodded and I ran off towards the direction of my truck. Once I was on the road, I detoured to the grocery store. I knew that the wolves could hold their own at the dining room table and I wanted to make sure I made enough to satisfy their hunger.

**(A.N. I was** **going to stop right here, but I want to go a little further into another chapter. Not to much more though.)**

I decided on frying lots of grilling chicken breasts, rolls, potato salad, regular salad, string beans, black eyed peas, and dressing.

As I started to waited for the chicken and dressing to finish up, I got a text message. It was from daddy, of course.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_There is a raging vampire army preparing to take over some covens in Alaska a week from now. Some army in the south, led by a Maria, will be joining them. Some citizens are going to be exposed to the newborns and many will die if we don't stop this war from entering the city. All Volturi leaders are going to be there. That includes you. Your mother has arranged for you to take a trip to 'Phoenix'. You actually will be fighting with the guard. Be ready to leave at noon tomorrow. A car will pick you up from the airport in Alaska and you will be escorted to a small house where Jane and Felix will be there with you. See you soon, Dearest._

_ Love always, _

_ Aro_

That was interesting to say the least. Of course I would be there. I was totally psyched. I texted him back to tell him that I'd be there. I asked him to bring my robes and gowns. I really midded feeling like the princess I was. I used to just float around the castle in gowns and dresses. That's all I wore.

By the time the wolves had got here, I was pretty much bouncing in excitement. They ate wholeheartedly. Well, except for Leah, who still had her suspicions about me.

"Bye. Come again." I said as the guests were leaving.

"We will with your cooking," Billy said. Then he hit Jacob. "Why can't you learn to cook like that." He smiled to let everyone know he was teasing. Jacob just shrugged.

"We had a really fun time tonight." Jacob said.

"Speak for yourself," Leah said so low that no humans could here it.

"Well, bye Bella," the Clearwaters said and thanked me and Charlie again. They were gone. The Blacks were behind them. Charlie and I went back into the house. I went into the kitchen and put the dishes, that Seth and Jacob insisted on washing, up. Charlie came in to let me know that I should start packing. I told him okay and went to do just that.

**Okay. That's all you guys are getting for now. Stay tuned for the next update. And review! ** R**eview! Review! ** **PI want to know what you guys think. Feel free to point out any grammar errors. Review. Updates for other stories coming soon. I promised the end of February.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

I awoke the next morning with a new found excitement. I hadn't felt any excitement in a while now. I was really glad to be getting up and doing something. I grabbed my bags and loaded the car with things I thought I might need. I sped off towards the airport after telling Charlie goodbye.

A little while later, I was at the airport. I saw someone I didn't think I would be seeing anytime soon. Alice. She was walking towards the exit. The very one that I was coming from. I called her name. Her head shot towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked me, surprised.

"I could ask you the same question." I said.

"I came to warn you about a vampire army that is coming to Alaska. They might pass through Forks and I wanted you to make sure you stayed out of there way." She said.

"Nice to know you care. I won't be here anyway. I'm going to visit my mom." I said. I made a move to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait Bella. I've missed you so much." Alice pulled me into a hug. I inhaled her scent and made sure it was in my memory.

"Alice I'm going to miss my flight." I pulled away.

"Okay, Bella. I see you want nothing to do with me. Go ahead. I don't want you to miss your flight, she sighed and continued, "Be safe."

I walked towards the different flight load until she wasn't watching. It was then that I ran towards the Alaska flight before she could notice that I wasn't heading towards my mom. I quickly sat down and had to take calming breathes. Why did she have to show up? Why did she ruin my day? I was perfectly content until I realized the real reason she was here. Well she wouldn't have to worry about me. She might as well go back to her family.

I closed my eyes and rested until I heard the announcements telling everyone that we were landing. As I got off of the plane, I immediately saw Jane's head peaking above the crowd. When she saw me a smile lit her angelic features. I realized that she was sitting on a bench which is why she was so tall. Felix was standing next to her. They ran over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug. I hugged them back just as fiercely.

"Oh my God! Bella! We missed you so so so so so much!!!" Jane exclaimed. I chuckled and pulled her back to get a better look at the two of them.

"You two look good. Nothing has changed much there!" They laughed and we went through a few more greetings before Felix went to get my bags. He loaded them into his car. It was a nice Audi. I climbed into the front seat. Felix opened and closed our doors. Then we were off. The house was tiny by the Volturi standards, but to anyone else, this house is a mini mansion.

It was a grayish color on the outside. Very mellow. The landscape was also done beautifully. The grass was covered in snow, as was the evergreen close by the front window.**(pic on profile)** Felix took my bags up to the room with a balcony and a view. Their rooms were right next to mine. I took a shower to get the airplane smell off of me and put my robe on.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Jane was sitting with one of my dresses. It was a halter top dress with beads and crystals over the breasts and the rest flowed. It was baby blue with a train.(**pic on profile. If it doesn't work or isn't on my profile, go to google and search 'flowing dresses' if you stroll down, the dress matching the description should be there.) **I thanked her as she helped me zip the dress up.

I went out and Felix bowed and said, "Princess Isabella." I motioned for him to stand back up.

"No formalities here Felix," I told him sternly.

"Yes, Is—Bella." He corrected himself and I gave him a smile. "You look stunning as always."

"Thank you!" I stated. I noticed Jane had come out of the room. They locked eyes with each other. It was so obvious that they were perfect for each other. Felix just had to realize his feelings and Jane had to grow a pair of balls and tell him how she feels.

"I think I'm going to go and do something." I ran off to leave them alone.

"Wait, Princess!" Jane called. I turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes Jane?" I inquired.

"Master Aro called. He said that the fight would take place sooner than expected." I frowned.

"How soon is soon?" I asked.

"Five hours." She answered. "Everyone will be here in three to four hours."

"Okay. I think I'll read a book or something. Please let me know when everyone arrives?"

"Of course Bella" Felix said for Jane.

I walked to the smaller sized library and grabbed a random book from the shelf. I started to read but I got hungry. I went out in the back yard—where a few deers had strayed—and drained two of them. I didn't drink from the last one because it wasn't a good idea to over drink right before a fight. I'd move awfully slow.

After washing my face, I pulled my hair down. I left the dress on. I ripped the train off to allow more movement. The family should have been here 30 minutes ago. The fight would start in 30 minutes, and we still had to run to get there. There was no way that I wanted those covens or humans to die because the Volturi were too slow.

Jane and Felix ran into my room and told me that their flight was delayed and that they would meet us at the fight. We all took off running towards where the battle would be intercepted by the covens. Where the battle would take place.

From the distance, we could hear talking. I realized that one voice was Jasper and the other was a girl with an accent. I motioned for Felix and Jane to stop. I listened more carefully.

"Just turn around Maria," Jasper snarled.

"Why would we do that? Victoria and Laurent want their revenge. Your family, namely Edward, killed Victoria's mate. I wouldn't mind expanding my territory north either. You all just happen to be in my way." Maria said matter-of-factly.

I had no idea the Cullens were here. For a breif moment, I thought about leaving and letting them fend for themselves. Then I thought about all of the humans that would be killed and that thought vanished.

"You killed my mate, Edward. You won't tell me where your mate is. I saw it as fair that your mate should be killed. Mate for mate you know." Victoria, I guessed, said. I stiffened.

"I'll never tell you where she is. I'd rather die." My heart skipped a beat. I heard my family approach and Jane and Felix stopped them.

Then I will just have to kill all of you. Both the Denalis and the Cullens." I knew the rings had turned black. I was getting really pissed. I recently recalled that Eleazor and his wife Carmen had moved here with the Denali sisters.

"This is all your fault Edward." Someone said. I took a peek. She was standing behind the Cullens and had strawberry blonde hair. "You fell for a stupid human girl. None of this would have happened if you hadn't fell for that human bitch. That _Bella_" Jane ran out of the trees at her words. The girl was immediately writhing on the ground in pain. Their were hisses from the denali coven.

Eleazor was shocked when he tried to hold Kate back from attacking Jane. She charged at Jane and I interrupted. I grabbed hold of her. My mental shield protected me from her shocks. Carmen was holding tightly to Irina.

I looked at the girl that was writhing in pain on the ground.

"I'd watch who you're calling a bitch next time. Jane." Jane stared at the helpless vampire for a moment longer and then turned and looked at me. "It's okay. I'm not offended."

"What's going on here? Bella, why are you here with Jane?" Edward asked. All of the Cullens were watching me and were confused. I heard a snarl.

"So _this_ is Bella? Your mate?" Victoria snarled. Maria still had a shocked look on her face. I looked behind her to see over a hundred newborns about to go insane at the smell of my blood. My family stepped out of the trees. Daddy, mom, my uncles and their wives stood on the front line. The guard was behind them. I let go of the Kate and went to stand by my dad.

"Is it true, Bella?" Edward asked. I searched his mind and realized he had read the thoughts of the guard and now knew who I was.

"It is," I said.

"Why—," My father interrupted him.

"What a wonderful gathering. Maria, Carlisle, you haven't changed a bit, I see."

"Thank you, Aro. I could definitely say the same." Maria said.

"I'd advice you to control your army. No harm will come to Bella on my watch." Aro sneered. Maria told the newborns something quietly and they immediately calmed down.

"Aro. If I may be so bold, what's going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill everyone here," Aro said. Edward told Carlisle that he meant it. I looked at my father and shook my head.

"Your eyes are golden."Alice observed.

"Yes well they have been for a long while now. A three year old convinced us to change our ways." Aro said referring to me.

"Maria, I'd suggest you take your army and leave. Never come back to this area. Understood?" Cauis ordered.

"Of course, Lord Cauis. Until we meet again, Jasper." She turned her attention to Jasper.

"And refrain from killing any humans in this area." Marcus said.

"Of course." Maria and her army left. The only people left were Victoria and about 20 newborns.

"Destroy the rest of them. They have broken rules. They have caused suspicion among the humans. Now." I said. The guard( except for the higher members) all destroyed the newborns. I killed Victoria myself. All that were left of them were ashes as they were burned.

"Princess Isabella," Eleazor and Carmen kneeled and bowed. I heard the members of the covens gasps.

"Rise. You know how I hate formalities." They stood up and I gave them each hugs.

"It has been a long time," I told them.

"It has." Eleazor said.

"How are you, darling?" Carmen asked. Her spanish roots shining through her voice.

"I'm well," I said.

"Please excuse Tanya. She didn't mean it," Eleazor said.

"Of course she meant it. It is fine." I told him. Glancing at Tanya.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here?"Emmett boomed.

"You all abandoned my daughter," Aro spoke. "You also revealed our secret to someone. At the time you had no clue she wasn't human and you are still to blame. You should all be exterminated at once. Except the denalis." Felix and Jane made moves to attack them. They stopped once they heard me shout 'no.'

"They will not be exterminated, daddy. I won't allow it."

"We'll vote," Aro said. I frowned at him. He has never denied me anything I wanted. And this could go either way.

**Sorry for the long wait. I hoped you like it. THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER UPDATES. If you haven't voted on my poll, please do so within the next week. Thank you. Review review review review review !!!!!!!!**


End file.
